Creep
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Deeks is away on an undercover assignment, a no contact one and Kensi's feeling lonely, two months is a long time to be without her lover. She decided that it's time to pay him a little visit, so after doing a little recon, watching carefully and weighing up the risks she puts her plan into action and surprises her man, much to Deeks delight.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

I was listening to the song TLC Creep and this just came to me and I know the meaning for the song isn't what I've wrote about but some of the lines helped me create this so I matched it my own way lol.

Hope you like and it's not too bad, it is different from my other ones slightly so yeah...my brains doing something and I have yet to catch up to it or I could be like stunned as I watched the first part of the season finale...Oh my XD I love Shane Brennan. Can't wait for part two and I loved the fact Deeks tried to cheer Kensi up and wanted to stay with her at the hospital, awww.

Woop Woop roll on next sunday.

Anyway I digress, the lyrics I know but I took them from the website; Elyrics dot net, as I wasn't sure which way to spell them.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Creep.

_Yes, it's me again_

_And I'm back_

_Wooh_

Kensi stared at Deeks empty desk, wondering when he was coming back.

_Creep_

_Oh I, oh I, oh I, baby_

She tried to find out what was going on but Hetty blocked her every move, saying Deeks would get in touch when his assignment was over, an assignment that required him to go back to LAPD.

_Creep_

_Oh I, oh I, oh I, yeah_

But that didn't stop her; she knew it was an undercover assignment where contact was prohibited and that he was being watched carefully by the bad guys.

_Creep_

_Oh I, oh I, oh I, baby_

So after doing a recon of her own in her spare time she worked out a plan.

_Creep_

_Oh I, oh I, oh I, yeah_

Now all she had to do was put it into action.

_Creep_

After two months of no contact she was missing him, more then she thought she would.

_The 22nd of loneliness and we've_

_Been through so many thangs_

She knew Deeks well enough by now to make sure this went off without a hitch, they had previous assignments together and being partners for over three years meant he would know, Kensi had sent him a message and he got it loud and clear.

_I love my man with all honesty_

_But I know he's cheatin' on me_

Yet he never sent her one back which meant he was working with another cop because he wouldn't have been called back unless it was to get someone an in, and after doing her recon she knew who the cop was.

_I look him in his eyes but all he_

_Tells me is lies to keep me near_

Kensi asked in another message if he was working with someone and the message he sent back, because he wouldn't ignore her on this, claimed he wasn't but she knew the truth, he was but he couldn't tell her who or why.

_I'll never leave him down _

_Though I might mess around it's only_

_'Cause I need some affection, oh_

She wasn't too mad with him for lying about it because it was the job and she understood that yet Kensi didn't think she could go another week without seeing him so…..she wasn't.

_So I creep, yeah_

_Just keep it on the down low_

_Said nobody is supposed to know_

However that didn't mean she was going to be careless about this, Kensi knew she should stay away but after carefully watching and assessing the situation she felt this could be done without ramifications or results in anybody getting hurt.

_So I creep, yeah_

_'Cause he doesn't know what I do_

_And no attention goes to show_

She was being real careful and covering her tacks because if Hetty or Deeks really knew what she was doing she would be in a lot of trouble, so one more little recon to make sure her information was a hundred percent correct. Kensi grabbed her coat after Hetty said the day was out and pulled it on ready to get this done.

_Oh, so I creep_

Ok last night went perfectly so it was a go for her tonight; she sat at her desk looking over at Deeks and sighed.

_The 23rd of loneliness_

_And we don't talk like we used to do_

Kensi missed the banter and flirting because even after all these years he still flirted with her at work.

_Now it seems pretty, strange but I'm not buggin'_

_'Cause I still feel, the same yeah, yeah_

And she loved him for it.

_I'll keep giving loving_

_Till the day he pushes me away, never go astray_

It made her wonder if at sixty he would still be like this; both of them knew this was it for them.

Kensi loved her man and he loved her, never more complicated than that because they were each other's.

_If he knew the things I did he couldn't handle it_

_And I choose to keep him, protected, oh_

Yet if he knew exactly what she planned tonight he might try to stop her but Kensi was a big girl and could handle herself.

_So I creep, yeah_

_Just keep it on the down low_

_Said nobody is supposed to know_

Hetty bid her good night and she smiled saying goodnight feeling excitement rush through her at the idea of seeing Deeks again and after two months of cold sheets and lonely nights she was going to make it count. Stopping by her place she took a shower sliding her hands over her skin wishing it was his but in a couple of hours away it would be, those thoughts made her finish showering quickly to leave the bathroom and move towards her bed ready to put on her outfit.

_So I creep, yeah_

_'Cause he doesn't know what I do_

_And no attention goes to show_

_Oh, so I creep_

Kensi crouched by the window checking her watch watching the seconds tick by and saw a guy rounding the corner making her press her body flush with the wall keeping very still so the bush did not give her position away. She knew Deeks was inside she watched him move from the car then exactly five minutes later the lights came on giving her a two minute window to make it from a house across the street to this position below the window.

_I think about us baby all the time_

_But you know that I'm gonna need some attention_

_Yeah, yeah can you dig it_

When the man moved around the house she eased up and moved her fingers to the window sliding the knife underneath to unclasp the lock Deeks had put on, sliding the knife back she bit the handle and slid the window up before lifting herself up knowing she had mere seconds to get inside. Carefully and quietly she dropped to the floor crouching down in the darkened room staying still for a moment, when nothing happened she slid the window down seeing a car pull up to the curb down the street.

_Love you forever baby, soul and mind_

_And you gotta know if_

_You don't give it I'm a, get mine_

She eased back from the window lifting her mask off and went to her hunches at the set of draws in the room to slid the last draw out, popping the bottom she pulled a bag she left there the previous night ready to get it going. Kensi slid the draw back into it position soundless and crawled across the floor to the side of the bed nearest to the window, if someone came in the room she could hide under the bed, unzipping the bag she pulled a few things out.

_So I creep_

_Oh I, oh I, oh I, yeah_

_So I creep_

_Oh I, oh I, oh I, yeah_

She pulled the zipper of the black jacket down before peeling it off her shoulders and letting it rest behind her, looking down she checked her outfit was sitting right and smirked before resting her back against the wall and lifting her hips slightly off the floor as she slid her feet under the bed.

_So I creep_

_Oh I, oh I, oh I, baby_

_Oh I, oh I, oh I, yeah_

Pushing her back pants down she drew her knees towards herself to tug the material from her feet and folded the pants placing them in the bag along with the jacket pausing when she heard voices from the other room. Her heart beat speed up when the footfalls came near the door and moved closer to the side of the bed looking over the covers at the doorway wondering if it was going to open, a glance at her watched said it was too soon.

_So I creep_

_I creep around because I need some attention_

_Don't mess around with my affection_

Deeks voice had her lips curving in a wicked smile, he was getting ready to kick the guy out, shaking her head she carried on what she was doing; biting her lip in excitement and pulled the bobble from her hair before running her fingers through it then picked up her gloss.

_So I creep_

_I creep around because I need some attention_

_Don't mess around with my affection_

Did she really need the gloss, no but she was going to show him what he'd been missing for the past two months and to do that she wanted to look sexy. Kensi dropped the gloss to the bag when she was finished and heard the front door meaning it was now just Deeks for the night yet she wasn't going to rush this.

_So I creep, yeah_

_Just keep it on the down low_

_Oh I, oh I, oh I, yeah_

Standing up she moved toward the mirror having to lean close in the dark to see and run her little finger over her bottom lip before rolling them in spreading the gloss evenly a bit more then stood back and turned to the side soothing her hands down the lace. Oh yeah she looked good, right time to play Kensi moved quickly across the room on the balls of her feet and bent at the waist pulling the last item from the bag before standing up straight and sliding the bag under the bed with her foot.

After tying something around her thigh she moved towards the door.

_So I creep, yeah_

_'Cause he doesn't know what I do_

_Oh I, oh I, oh I, yeah_

She stood before the bedroom door listening to sounds coming from the house and curled her fingers around the handle waiting for the TV to come on, looking down at her watch she pressed the side button watching the screen light up then cursed mentally.

She forgot to take it off, how sexy would that be her in her nice outfit and an ugly fat watch on her wrists, Kensi slipped it from her wrist and placed it on the second set of draws nearest the door smiling when the sounds of a TV turning on reached her ears. Easing the door open a fraction she looked out seeing her partner stood there with only his jeans on, Kensi had to bit her tongue in order to not make a sound and watched as he sat in the wooden chair, beside the circular dining table.

_So I creep, yeah_

_Just keep it on the down low_

_Said nobody is supposed to know_

Just like he always did, with his gun resting on the table and a beer beside it, looking bored at the TV flipping through the channels, she eased the door open slowly, way to slowly but she had to be slow or else he would hear. Once it was half way open she eased her body through it raising her left hand with the silk in it to curl her right hand around the other end pulling the fabric taunt between her hands and moved on the balls of her feet towards her partner.

_So I creep, yeah_

_'Cause he doesn't know what I do_

_And no attention goes to show_

Kensi came to a stop behind him and lifted the silk above his head before lowering it to cover his eyes as his body tensed yet she tugged on the silk keeping the cloth to his eyes but made him tip his head back. She bent her head until her lips where hovering over his smirking ones, when they parted slightly Kensi bent closer giving him a ghost kiss before swiping her tongue over bottom lip only to nip it when hands came behind the chair brushing her legs "Ah, ah."

His shoulder relaxed as hands simply hung behind the chair waiting on her, Kensi lifted her head further away watching the right side of his mouth curve up but she left the silk hanging over his eyes to slide her hands over his shoulders. The softest sound left her mouth at the feel of his muscles under her fingertips, lowering her head to skim her lips to his cheek she spanned her fingers wide to then curl them raking her nails over his muscles slowly.

Deeks groaned sliding his hips further forward in the chair, he should be mad she had come here because it was reckless but he wasn't he missed her just as much, if not more so he would let her play.

For now.

Kensi squeezed his shoulders "Hands together." she was taking no chances, it wasn't going to be rushed or heated because two months was a long time without her lover, this was going to be slow and savoured as she was getting her pleasure before his.

Well how she wanted her pleasure anyway, Kensi unfastened the silk around her thigh.

He pressed his wrists together behind the chair feeling more silk sliding around his skin before weaving through the chair drawing another groan as a result, she really wanted to play tonight.

She tied the silk and stood up grabbing the one hanging from his eyes to tie it behind his head before lifting her left hand to his shoulder tracing her nails over the skin to glide them across feeling muscles flexing as she walked around him. Kensi brushed the outside of her thigh against his denim covered one "Have you missed me." The words where whispered but where clearly heard over the sound of the TV as his head lifted.

"Yes." It was groaned never hiding the fact he missed her, needed her and the past two months had been torture.

Kensi traced her nails down to his collar bone before running one fingertip along it "I missed you." She lifted her left leg resting her shin on his thigh "But I have to confess something." She dropped her other hand to his abs.

"What." His breath caught as breasts pressed to his chest, the heat of her body was searing.

"I have been playing without you." Goosebumps danced over her flesh as his groan rumbled in his chest "Every night I lay in our bed thinking of you." She slid her leg off his moving to stand in front of him and gripped his knees forcing them further part. Kensi bent forward "Using my fingers" the words where heated as hands glided up his thighs "Toys." she placed her lips to his throat feeling him swallow and smirked moving her lips lower.

He tipped his head back "Kensi."

She flicked her tongue in his clavicle before moving her lips even lower kissing his smooth skin but raked her teeth over a left pectoral, to kiss her way down as she kneaded his thighs "I call your name."

Deeks flexed his hands but the silk held them comfortably with no room to escape.

Kensi rasped her tongue over his muscles only to trace the lines of definition moving one hand to press the heel of her palm to his crotch, they both moaned as she pushed harder before sliding her fingers up feeling the zipper then the button. She undid the button quickly showing her skill but then they had done this a thousand time yet it was never enough, Kensi pulled the zipped down before dipping her fingers in the front pockets "Lift."

He lifted his hips feeling the denim sliding down his thighs then off completely.

She moaned at the sight of him and dropped the jeans behind her as she dropped her lips to his thigh "Did you think about me."

"Yes." Every night, he rarely spelt having become to use to sleeping with his woman's body pressed flush with his own, waking up in a tangle of sheets and skin.

Kensi sank her nails into his right thigh leaving another kiss on his left one moving higher every time and rested her knees to the floor easing before him "I fantasized about this." She leaned forward moving her lips to his chest pressing her breasts against the head of his cock.

He swallowed hard feeling lace and heat "What are you wearing."

"Something sexy and a little naughty." She pressed her breasts harder against him before moving her hands to them pushing them together slightly loving the way his lips lifted, Kensi let him lift his hips one more time before pulling back.

"Please." He barely finished the word before hot air caressed the tip of his cock "Fuck." Deeks flexed his wrists again but nothing happened so instead he lifted his hips but hands pushed them back to the chair, his body was pulled taunt in apprehension.

Kensi blew on the tip keeping his hips down as she pressed her lips to the head in a sweet kiss before parting her lips to flick her tongue against the underside of his head, she slid the tip of her tongue down part of his shaft before moving it back up. She swirled her tongue around his head slowly hearing another groan coming from him and felt her lips curve briefly before she flicked her tongue in the silt, she did this a few more times before pulling her tongue back to wrap her lips around the head.

She sucked moving two fingers and her thumb to the base squeezing before pushing them up his shaft still squeezing as she continued to suck only on the tip of Deeks cock; Kensi moved her free hand to his balls rubbing the back of her knuckles against them as she slid her mouth further down. His hips lifted but she lifted her mouth so he couldn't slid any deeper in and moved her hand to his chest sliding it up content to glide her hand over his muscles, waiting.

Deeks bit his bottom lip as he flexed his hands again and pushed his chest up into her nails when they pricked his skin only to hiss as they dug in before dragging down, he knew he would have marks on his skin come morning.

Pushing the tip of her tongue against her bottom teeth she rolled her tongue against the spot just under his head and moaned when his hips rocked up sliding him deeper, Kensi couldn't help it she sucked harder sliding her mouth further down.

His chest stuttered as muscles tightened on the head of his cock "Kensi." He wanted her to stop with the teasing, he wanted out of these bindings so he could touch her, taste her.

Kensi pulled her head back until the head was between her lips and slid all the way back down moving her hand to his ball, cupping them she squeezed slightly before rolling them in her palm while deep throating him again. She moaned when his hips rocked up again and pulled her head back as his hips lowered to the chair rolling her tongue against the spot under his head before sliding her mouth down when his hips lifted.

Deeks wanted to be able to see as he fucked her mouth "I want to see." He lifted his head tipping it forward as his hips lifted again.

She slid her mouth down sliding her hand up his chest and up his throat before lifting her mouth from his cock slightly to hook the tip of her index finger under the silk and used her thumb aswell to tug it down. He kept his eyes closed for a moment but opened them when the silk dropped around his neck and dropped his eyes groaning at the sight, Kensi hair was tossed to the right as she slid her mouth further down while brown eyes locked with his.

Kensi kneaded his balls as hips lifted again and slid her mouth down feeling a shiver steal over her at the heated look in blue eyes, she moaned when Deeks thrust up and tensed her thighs pushing them harder together feeling herself becoming wetter. He flexed his wrist "Untie me." Deeks watched brown eyes open flicking to his before dropping down yet the way she looked at him from under her lashes had him groaning "Please." He knew what that look meant.

Another moan left her mouth when Deeks thrust his hips up again and lifted her mouth until the tip was between her parted lips as she simply panted, lifting her eyes to his she widened her lips further and swirled her tongue around the head. Deeks watched red shiny lips kiss the tip before a tongue swirled around the head "Suck." He held in a groan when she dipped her tongue in the silt ignoring him but he just lifted his hips quicker then she expected, releasing his groan when she sucked him.

She moved one hand from his thigh to her breasts squeezing it before moving her fingers to her nipple rolling it drawing a moan from her lips, Kensi wanted to taste his cum on her tongue but didn't know if she could wait that long as her hand slid down her stomach. He lifted his hips again seeing her hand disappearing "Untie me." Deeks rumbled the words as he went to the back of her throat where she moaned making him swallow hard before panting.

"Now."

Curling her fingers she stopped on the inside of her thigh feeling arousal on them wanting to move her fingers just a little higher yet his voice had her mouth lifting with a slightly pop as she smirked "Ok." Kensi placed her hands on his knees pushing up.

Deeks raised one eyebrow "I'd say that's a very sexy and a lot naughty." Her earlier statement had been an understatement; he moved his eyes over the black lace seeing her body clearly through it and flexed his hands moving his eyes to her breasts. He could see her firm breasts resting against the lace that was pulled tight over the swell of her breasts, only held together by a flimsy bow which made him itch to undo it knowing the short see through lace dress would drop to the floor.

He moved his eyes down her body seeing her toned stomach and groaned as she was wearing no panties "Untie me now." Deeks licked his bottom lip lifting his eyes to hers.

Kensi rested on one foot arching the other making her leg bent slightly "Do you like it." She tilted her head knowing fine well he liked it, he liked it a lot but she was still feeling playful.

"Yes, turn around." He smirked at her watching as she turned slowly standing on the balls of her feet, her ass look delectable enough to smack "I love it."

She face him again coming towards him draping her arms over his shoulders as she pressed her chest to his and slid her legs either side of his hips, Kensi moaned when she felt Deeks cock pressing against her and rocked her hips. He dropped his lips to her shoulder nipping and sucking at the flesh but groaned at how wet she was "Kensi I won't ask again." Deeks raked her skin before biting down hard on it loving her breathily whine as a head fell to the side. She soothed her hands down his chest as hips lifted into hers "Deeks." Kensi couldn't stop the name falling of her lips as he sucked on the hurt and rolled her hips down.

"Untie me." He moved his lips up her neck to her earlobe mouthing it before blowing in her ear "Last warning."

Kensi shivered as she lifted her hips from his and moved her thigh over his but made sure her knee brushed his cock, rubbing for a few minutes before moving to the back of the chair untying the silk and walked backwards until her back hit the bedroom door. He pushed from the chair turning around to see her smirking as she eased the door open walking backwards crocking one finger at him, Deeks always found her seductive but when she played like this it really turned him. Her legs touched the bed and she sat down leaning back on her hand pushing her chest up slightly "Since I untied you being the good girl that I am will you do something for me."

He came to a stop halfway in the bedroom simply watching her "What do you want."

She moved back on the bed raising her legs pressing her feet into the mattress as she did so feeling her thighs tensing, Kensi eased down to her elbows straightening one leg to skim her toes up his thigh "Your mouth on me."

Deeks watched the way she drew her foot across the bed as her knees raised little "Where." he found his eyes lifting to her breasts as she cupped them kneading them before sliding one hand lower to eased between her legs as she opened them. He groaned resting one knee on the bed wrapping his fingers around her ankle watching as she eased her fingers into her before coming more firmly between her legs.

"Here" Kensi pinched her nipple as she pushed her fingers in again "I want to cum on your tongue." She moved her fingers up to her clit and rubbed around it making herself moan before she lifted her fingers to his lips. Deeks parted his lip when coated fingers bumped his bottom one and swiped his tongue against them groaning at the taste, he moved his lips to suck on them watching her as she watched him feeling her knees brushing his sides as she wiggled against the covers. She lowered her fingers to her stomach when he released them with a nip and swallowed when he cupped the back of her thighs easing her legs further apart.

He kissed the skin if her inner thigh before moving his lips to her sex, Deeks kissed her clit before rubbing the tip of his tongue against it slowly going from right to left then changing starting to rub up and down. She tipped her head back on a small intake of air sliding her fingers lower down her stomach until she felt his hair and threaded her fingers into while moving her left leg to rest over his shoulder. Deeks slid his tongue lower towards her entrance feeling her moisture coating his tongue and groaned sliding one hand down the back of her thigh and over her ass cheek before sliding it under her hips; he moved his tongue back up.

Kensi arched her back a little as she breathed his name "Deeks" She really want to feel his mouth on her, she needed to cum "Please." Her other arm lifted above her head to grip the edge of the mattress and dug her heel into his back. He scraped his teeth very gently over her clit loving the way her moan cut off and sucked on it for a few minutes only moving his tongue down to her entrance when she rocked her hips up. She tightened her grip on the edge of the mattress as his tongue pushed into her "Fuck yes." Kensi arched her foot sliding it down his back as she rocked her hips up feeling his hand resting on the small of her back helping to lift her hips.

Deeks pushed his tongue into her again and brushed her clit with his nose feeling her muscles tightening, he eased his tongue from her to thrust it back in then out again loving the way her fingers pulled his head closer as her hips lifted and a thigh pressed to the side of his head. She tugged on his hair moving her hips up only to moan in disappointment when he withdrew his tongue from her, Kensi arched her back a little more when Deeks hand slid up her side squeezing making her thigh press more closely to his head. He rolled his tongue against her clit before sucking on it again moving his hand higher up her side to skim over the curve of her rib cage and cup her breast.

She lifted her other foot to his back pressing her thighs to the side of his head arching feeling his tongue sliding down to quickly push in before withdrawing to then slide up swirling around her clit, Kensi felt his other hand cup her neglected breast and moaned. Hands covered his as he squeezed and kneaded while sucking on her clit before rolling his tongue against it; Deeks felt thighs squeeze him tighter and flicked one nipple while pinching the other. Kensi dropped her hands to the bed fisting the covers as her nipples where pinched "Please," Hey eyes slid closed as her head tipped back "I'm close."

Deeks pushed his tongue into her a couple of times feeling muscles tightening and bumped her clit with his nose sliding one hand around her side to her back, he dragged his fingers down the arch of her spine as he moved his tongue to her clit rubbing it quickly. Kensi tipped her head back moaning as she fisted his hair again as her hips rocked up feeling sensations building yet when he rubbed her clit quickly she was lost "Mar-ah."

He groaned when she said his name brokenly and slid his tongue down pushing it into her as his nose bumped her clit again dragging it out; Deeks slid his hand from her back to her thigh squeezing it before sliding his hand up. She eased her foot down his back after digging it in while she climaxed "Deeks." Kensi tugged on his hair easing her grip around his head by lowering her left leg back to the bed and rubbed at his scalp as lips moved to her stomach.

"I really like this." Deeks nipped at the lace covering her skin moving his way up her body as fingers slid over his shoulders, he flicked his eyes up seeing brown watching him and grinned when he came to the swell of her breast. She arched slightly pushing her breast to his lips and moaned when he bung his hips down "Now." Kensi slid her right foot over the back of a corded thigh rolling her hips up wanting to feel him sliding in but he just pulled his hips back.

"How long did you plan this." He flicked her nipple with his tongue before moving it up over the swell to then flick it in her clavicle "Tell me." Deeks nipped the skin under her chin, when Kensi smirked he joined in.

"A while." So maybe it was like three days after he left but she would never tell him that because it would go to his head, sliding her hands down his chest she pushed hers up "Are you going to fuck while you have me or talk."

He sucked on her jaw when she whispered in his ear and pressed his body flush with hers drawing sounds from both their mouths "I'm going to fuck you." Deeks fisted the lace at her thigh sliding it up; he planned to fuck her many times tonight. Kensi sucked on his bottom lip but bit down when she heard her tearing noise, narrowing her eyes on Deeks she felt his hands brush the tops of her thighs before the lace tore some more "You didn't."

Deeks pulled it at the edges dropping his eyes watching the lace parting up her body until it was only the bow holding it together by her breasts "I just did." He spanned his hand wide sliding them around her rib cage. Kensi arched her chest more when fingers pressed into her skin "I had no panties on, it was an easy access." The words died into a soft exhale when he pressed into her, her hips rolled as a palm pressed to the small of her back. He bit the end of the bow pulling his head back watching as it came undone and let the ribbon fall from his lips as he spoke "I want skin, not lace." While the dress was nice he wanted his woman and nothing else.

Kensi nodded not hearing a word he said and folded her arms back fisting the covers by her shoulders as she rocked her hips down feeling him sliding all the way in "Ah, fuck." She pressed her thighs to his sides using the balls of her feet in the mattress to help lift her hips. He slid his forearm under her shoulders sucking on her throat as he pulled his hips back and moved the other one to grip the back of her right thigh pushing it higher as he slid back in. She lifted her hips meeting him thrust for, far too slow; thrust "I thought you said you were going to fuck me." Kensi turned her head to the side feeling teeth leaving punishing nips to her skin.

Deeks thrust forward pushing her thigh further up and grinned when she lost her breath "We're just getting started." He ran his tongue down her breast bone and slid his hand up the nape of her neck threading his fingers into brown hair.

"Agh." She arched even more tipping her head back when Deeks gripped her hair, his thrust gain in strength causing her hand to grip his shoulder "Yes." This was what she needed, missed over the past two month "Deeks."

He moved his mouth up her throat sucking and nipping before releasing her thigh to slid his forearm under her chest feeling the arch of her back and thrust into her again loving the way muscles tightened around him. Kensi slid her hands down his back moaning at the feel of muscles flexing and bunching under the tips of her fingers "I want to cum." She slid her hands back up the skin and into dirty blonde hair fisting it as she fitted her chest to his. One leg wrapped around his waist as the other extended brushing against his own, Deeks heard her plea and nipped at her earlobe as they moved with each other creating a delicious sensation. He pulled harder on her hair as he moved one thigh up the bed pressing his knee in taking the little noise she made as encouragement.

She sank her teeth into his shoulder but released him when he pulled her head back by her hair "Please." Kensi dug her heel into his butt rolling hers hips up as he thrust into her; Kensi tightened her arms around his shoulders when he thrust the right way, hitting her clit "Yes."

He bit her wanting to leave marks and thrust harder feeling muscles tighten on him knowing she was about to reach her climax, Deeks rolled his hips against hers rubbing against her clit and groaned when nails raked his skin. Kensi dug her foot into the mattress harder "Yes, fuck Deeks." She pressed her cheek to his feeling sensations building as he thrust into her again "Ah, I'm guna." She tipped her head back holding him tighter. Deeks pressed his forearms into her back keeping her flush with him as he thrust again sucking on her skin muffling his groan as muscles grip him tightly and Kensi moaned while leaving welts on his skin.

Kensi sucked on her bottom lip as her climax climbed higher and when he thrust against her she moaned out loud something broken, maybe it was his name or a combination of his name and something else as she felt her climax swept through her. He bit down harder on her neck moving his hips slowly as she climaxed before sucking on the hurt, Deeks moved his mouth up to suck on the shell of her ear and breathed in it eliciting a shiver from her "Happy baby."

She grinned moving her other leg to curl around his waist and locked her ankles together "Very" Kensi fisted his hair lifting his head up so she could see blue eyes "But again." The words were spoken into his mouth as hips pulled back before coming right back. Deeks grinned into the kiss and thrust forward swallowing her moan only to groan when his back hit the covers and hands slapped to his chest "Fuck, you look good like that."

Kensi smirked lowering her chest until her mouth was above his and rolled her hips down before pushing down with her hands making her arms extended when he raised his chin as if to kiss her "You said you'd let me play." Hands found her hips squeezing. He groaned when those hips rotated against him "Play baby." Deeks raised his hips up as she lowered hers and watched as she rode him moving his hand over her skin, up her flat stomach to cup her breasts kneading them before sliding them back down loving how she fisted her own hair.

He could help it but he sat up cupping her ass as he thrust up fixing his mouth to her breast sucking on the nipple before biting it gently, nails scraped his skin but he just brought his legs under him pressing her down to the bed. Kensi's head hung off the edge as he came over her hands sliding up the backs of her thighs to cup the back of her knee, another broken moan left her lips when he pushed her thighs wider apart then further down as he thrust. Deeks nipped a trail to her neglected breast as he thrust forward and pushed her thighs further apart moving faster feeling his balls drawing tight; he lifted his mouth to watch her breasts move every time he thrust into her.

She closed her eyes sinking her teeth into the corner of her lip moving her hands to his shoulders feeling another climax fast approaching "Martin." Kensi couldn't stop the name escaping as he thrust harder into her. He groaned when he heard his name, loving the way she said it when he normal preferred to go by Deeks, and moved his hips faster feeling muscles tightening on him, squeezing, gripping his cock forcing another groan from his lips "Fuck Kensi."

Deeks grip on her became harder as he thrust his hips forward feeling himself edging closer as his balls drew tighter, he sucked on her skin moving with her and groaned when muscles tightened on him. Kensi arched up feeling her climax sweeping through her as he continued to thrust, the breath in her chest caught as the noise on her lips died only to come back when he came inside her.

"Damn." He moved one hand to her side sliding it up until it rested over the curve of her rib cage feeling it lifting and falling rapidly as her breathing was ragged making his lips curve up "We not done yet Kensi." Deeks lifted off her. Kensi moved when hands tugged at her and found herself on her knees only to shiver as his heated body came back over hers "What are you doing?" the words where moaned as silk encircled her wrists. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder "Tying you up." Deeks nipped the flesh when she pulled on her wrists and yanked the silk up weaving it through the wooden slats on the head board.

Hands gripped her hips pulling them back until her chest was flat with the covers; Kensi pressed her cheek to the bed as Deeks cock brushed over her sex "I thought you said I could play."

Deeks pushed into her "You did, now I get to play." He slid his hands down her sides loving the way she was arched and drew his hips back before slowly sinking in again; he leant over covering her back with his chest bracing his weight on his left forearm. Kensi rocked her hips forward before rocking them back meeting him slowly feeling sensations re-rising but at a slower pace and when fingers thread into her hair pulling she lifted her head moaning.

He turned her head brushing their lips as he moved his hips "Just getting started." Deeks had the rest of the night to make up for two months of no contact, he planned to make good on his words. True to his words the pair did go at it many times, Kensi against the head board, on the floor when they rolled off the bed but where unwilling to stop and even against the door before moving back to the bed as sunlight started to come through the blinds.

She stretched feeling a hard body rubbing against hers and smiled turning her head to see his face right by hers "Morning." The word was soft as lips brushed her cheek and a hand slid down her stomach but she grabbed at it "No."

"Nice way to say good morning." He nipped the spot just below her ear and rolled onto his back pulling her with him "Stay." Deeks was willing to spend the day in bed, assignment be damned and if someone came looking he could always shoot them. Kensi rolled over seeing blue eyes glinting playfully "I need to get dressed, you got a t-shirt for me." She brushed their lips and nipped his bottom one when hands cupped her ass.

He sighed "No clothes, means you will have to stay." Yet her laughter had him grinning as hands planted on his chest, Deeks dropped his eyes to her breasts when she sat above him and felt his grin turn into a smirk.

She was covered in marks, his marks.

Kensi looked down before rolling her eyes "T-shirt." She looked over her shoulder when he pointed to the black bag in the corner of the room on the chair yet gasped when a mouth found her breast and tipped her head back "Deeks."

He sucked on her nipple and cupped her neglected breasts as fingers found his hair tugging yet he bit down gently when they tugged harder until he released her breasts tipping his head back "Stay."

She shook her head above his "No, come home." Their lips brushed as she mused the words and kissed him, sliding her arms around his neck yet laughed when hands slapped her ass as he dropped back to the bed. He huffed "Fine." Tucking one hand behind his head he pointed to his bag with the other "Use the left compartment." Deeks tried to make out hurt but couldn't manage it as he watched Kensi was naked across the room.

His groan made her grin as she pulled a t-shirt out and slipped it on but hugged it to herself when she smelt him and looked over her shoulder at him "Smell just like you, sexy."

Deeks grinned at her shaking his head watching as she moved about the room the hem of his t-shirt brushing her thighs, his grin grew when she pulled her on her jeans with no panties but when she fastened them he went back to feigning hurt.

Kensi looked at Deeks sprawled in the middle of the bed resting half against the pillows and the head board with one arm over his eyes but her eyes moved to the sheet that was draped low on his body, low enough to tempt her. He moved his arm to open his eyes seeing Kensi crawling up between his legs "You want to stay." Deeks tried once more to tempt her.

His charming grin graced his face "Want to but can't." She moved her hand to his thigh bending her fingers pulling the sheet a little lower and dropped her eyes to watch but a hand tugging the sheet up made her laugh. Deeks shook his head "Won't stay can't see the goods." He raised one eyebrow at her but she just kissed him, he raised his hand capturing her head when she went to pull back and kissed her again.

Nice and slow.

She hummed into the kiss but blinked her eyes open when her wrist watch bleeped from across the room, sighing Kensi slid from the bed to get it pressing the button to silence it yet stopped what she was doing when Deeks stepped behind her. Nuzzling her neck he moved his hands under his t-shirt to cup her breasts squeezing them "Stay, I'll make it worth it." He nipped her skin when a dark head of hair shook from side to side but a hand found his hair. Kensi turned her head to look at him "Get this over with and come home." Lips brushed hers as she massaged his scalp and smiled when hands slid down her chest to curve around her stomach.

He pulled her back into him kissing her and squeezed her one last time in a hug "I will, get out carefully." Deeks stepped back watching as she swept her hair up nodding before putting her watch on, slip her jacket on zip it up and moved to sling the bag strap over her shoulder. He pulled her closer "Love you." Deeks nipped her bottom lip wanting another kiss as he whispered the words.

Kensi kissed him one more time "Love you." Ok she took one more kiss before moving to stand before the window checking outside by moving the blinds up to see the cost was clear and glanced over her shoulder "Bye."

Deeks grinned at her lying back on the bed "Bye." He watched his woman slip out the window before sliding it closed and press a kiss to the glass, then just like that she was gone making him shake his head but a smile stayed on his lips.

Three nights later Deeks came home to find Kensi in his bed with that same t-shirt on making that smile come right back.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

Wasn't sure how to end it but I think it's ok.

If I've missed any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
